


Cursed?

by animomma



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Smut, So much smut, pretty much all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Natsu manages to get himself cursed to be horny, and Lucy helps him take care of his problem.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Cursed?

Natsu and Happy burst through the door of the guild hall with their usual enthusiasm. They had spent the day fishing, and Happy wanted to offer some of his catch to Carla. He split off from his friend once he saw the petite white Exceed, and Natsu continued on to the bar by himself. He plunked down into a seat, greeting the bartender. "Yo, Mira, can I get something to drink? Happy and I have been out all day."

"Sure, Natsu." She smiled at him and began filling a glass. As he waited, his gaze wandered over the surface of the counter, and was captured by a flash of gold. He looked more closely and saw a gold cuff, about the right size to fit over a wrist. The way the light caught on its interwoven design drew his eyes, and he felt like he was being mesmerized by it. Still staring at the cuff, he said, "Hey, Mira, what's this thing?"

She turned her head and followed his gaze. "Oh, that? We found that when we were cleaning out storage today. We aren't really sure what it is, so we were going to ask Master to take a look at it."

Ah. So it didn't belong to anyone. Then there was no harm in him trying it on, was there? Almost of its own accord, his hand reached out and grasped the cuff, pushing it onto his left arm.

Instantly, his body felt like it was on fire. And not the normal kind that he was used to. No, this was a different kind of fire, a flame that felt like it was going to consume him from the inside out if he didn't find a way to relieve it. Dimly, he realized that Mirajane was still talking, something about there being an unknown magic on the bracelet, but his brain was far past listening to her. Out of the consuming fire, a greater need was arising.

He had to see Lucy. Now.

He didn't know why his body was demanding Lucy, and he didn't question it. Pushing away from the bar, he stumbled towards the door, managing to keep a dim focus on his goal. About halfway to the exit, he was intercepted by a dainty hand on his elbow. He squinted down at it, trying hard to focus on this thing that was Not Lucy. A voice accompanied the hand, and he somehow managed to make it out. "Natsu, are you all right? You don't look good."

Ah. The Not Lucy was Lisanna. He vaguely recognized the voice, but didn't have time to talk to her right now. He managed to gasp out, "Yeah, I'm fine," before shaking off her hand and continuing on his halting path towards the door. He hadn't gone more than a few steps further though before he was caught again, this time by a flying patch of blue.

Ah, Happy. Natsu recognized him, at least. The Exceed spoke, echoing the worry in Lisanna's voice. "Natsu, you okay? What's wrong?"

Trying desperately to meet Happy's eyes, Natsu said, "I need to go see Lucy."

With doubt in his voice, Happy replied, "But...you look like you're sick. Maybe we should take you to Wendy instead?"

Wendy? No, he needed Lucy. Why was everyone having such a hard time understanding that? He shook his head vehemently, and started walking again. After a few paces, he felt himself being lifted off the ground, and realized as they burst through the doors that Happy was carrying him. He heard his friend say, "I'd rather take you to someone who knows about medicine, but if you're determined to get to Lucy's by yourself, I can at least carry you."

Natsu smiled absently and managed to mumble, "Thanks, buddy." He closed his eyes and gave up on making sense out of his surroundings. The consuming fire seemed to know that he was doing his best to get to Lucy, since it wasn't threatening to completely overtake him anymore. He still felt it burning, an insatiable need, but a temporarily dormant one.

Eventually, he felt himself being lowered, and opened his eyes just as they touched down on the steps of Lucy's apartment. Happy yelled, "Lucy, let us in! Quick!"

A few seconds later, Lucy appeared in the doorway. When he saw her face, Natsu felt a rush throughout his body, and suddenly the vague erection that had been halfway present ever since he had put on the cuff surged into life, stiffening fully. He inadvertently let out a small grunt as he was overcome with the desire to take Lucy into his arms.

The small bit of his reason that was left screamed at him. He had been in love with Lucy for some time, but he was never sure about her feelings towards him, or if she was even ready for a relationship. He always felt like if he said anything to her, it would ruin their easy friendship and put an unfair strain on her. Besides, he was aware that he wasn't her type. She liked romantic men who were smooth and aloof, and he was anything but. It was likely that she had never even thought about him in a romantic sense. So, even though he wanted nothing more than to ravish her right now, he reigned himself in with a superhuman act of will.

Lucy didn't seem to notice the battle that was raging inside of him, but she did react to his appearance. "Natsu! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"He just started acting weird when we were at the guild, and then insisted that he needed to see you." Happy's voice sounded on the brink of tears, but Natsu was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the blonde in front of him. She appeared in sharp focus, although nothing else did.

Opening the door wider and stepping aside, Lucy said, "I don't know what I can do, but you'd better bring him in. We both know how stubborn he is."

Natsu was vaguely aware of being brought into Lucy's apartment and sat down upon the couch facing her desk. He was grateful to be seated, as the loose fabric of his pants covered his now raging erection better in this position. He hazily noted that Happy sat down next to him, but his attention was focused on the beautiful blonde who squatted down on the floor in front of him. She was wearing a short skirt today, and although her legs were together, he could still see her panties. He groaned and shut his eyes, simultaneously trying to banish the thought of the pink frilly underwear, and engrave it in his mind.

"Natsu, can you tell me what happened?" Her tone was soft, and threaded with concern.

He cracked his eyes open, willing himself to focus just on her face. He tried desperately to think about her question. "Um...I don't really know...I just...felt hot all of a sudden, and I knew I needed to see you." He reached his hand out, wanting to touch her although he knew he shouldn't.

But his hand was arrested in its movement. Lucy's fingers gripped gently on his wrist, just above the cuff that he had already forgotten about. "What's this?" she demanded, her voice growing more taut.

"Oh, yeah, I found that at the guild...put it on…"

"Did you start feeling strange after you put this on?"

Natsu nodded, not really interested in conversation at the moment. He was reveling in the feeling of Lucy's hand on his skin, and his cock felt like it might burst at any second.

Unfortunately, she released her hold on him and stood up. He watched her intently as she rose and walked over to her desk, talking as she started sifting through her books. "I think I recognize that bracelet...I was just reading a book about love charms...ah, here it is!" She raised a tome triumphantly, walking back to the couch with it. She sat down on the floor in front of Natsu again, leafing through the pages. Natsu tried desperately to look past her breasts to the book, but it was extremely difficult.

"Ah! Here it is!" Lucy had located a page with an illustration of his bracelet on it, and began reading it silently. Her face first paled, then reddened. She looked up at him with a complicated expression. "Natsu, can you try removing it?"

He nodded, and made a heroic effort to tear his gaze away from her cleavage and onto his arm. He tried to pry the cuff off, but although it had gone on easily, nothing he did would remove it. After a few seconds of struggle, he looked back at Lucy and said, "I don't think it's going anywhere. Not sure why. It went on fine."

Her face looked grim. "That's what I thought. It says that it can't be removed right away, but it was worth a try."

From Natsu's side, Happy said shrilly, "Lucy, what is it? What's wrong with Natsu? Is he cursed?"

"Calm down, Happy. He is sort of cursed...but it won't last forever."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...this is basically a love charm. Really, more of a joke than anything. It was made to be a powerful love charm, but it has some more...potent effects."

Happy was getting more agitated now. "What effects? Is Natsu going to be okay?"

"Yes, Happy, he'll be fine. Essentially, it has to work itself out of his system. He isn't in danger of being sick or getting hurt or anything. I promise he will be fine." She reached out a hand and patted the Exceed gently. "But for right now, it's probably best if we figure out what to do with him until the charm...runs its course."

Finally, here was a part of the conversation Natsu was interested in. "I wanna stay here," he said promptly.

Lucy's eyes darted at him quickly, then back to Happy as her cheeks reddened. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"I guess I can take him back to the guild. Lisanna seemed really worried about him, she would probably watch over him—"

"No!" Lucy cut off Happy's suggestion sharply. Natsu stared at her as she drew herself up abruptly. "You know what, Happy, it's fine. He can stay here. But it's probably best if you go home for the night. He should be fine by tomorrow, so why don't you come back and check on him then? I promise I'll take care of him, so there's no need for both of us to lose sleep over this."

"Well...are you sure I can't stay?"

Lucy smiled softly. "Happy, I know you're worried too, but trust me, the less people here right now, the better. Natsu will be fine."

The Exceed sniffled heavily. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow morning." Suddenly, Natsu was enveloped in a quick hug. Drawing away quickly, Happy flew out of the window without looking back.

Natsu had a small twinge of guilt at worrying his friend, but the fire in his body made it difficult to focus on the feeling. His attention was quickly drawn back to Lucy as she spoke. "Natsu, I feel like I should tell you, there's a bit more to this than I said."

He stared up at her, waiting for her to go on. He was just happy to hear her talk, content to watch her graceful lips shape the words.

She sighed, seeming to realize that she wasn't going to get much out of him in the way of a response. "The bracelet is more than a love charm. It's more of...an aphrodisiac."

"A what?"

"Oh. Um...well...it means you'll be...really horny." Her face flushed and she looked away from him, rushing on with her words. "So basically...it will wear off once you're...satisfied. I just thought it was better if Happy didn't have to hear about that...but you're welcome to stay here, and if you want to use the bathroom, I don't mind. I'll try to stay away from you, but let me know if you need something, and I'll try my best to help."

Natsu watched, fascinated, as her color grew more and more while she spoke, until she was a vibrant red. Realizing she was at the end of her speech, he nodded, and she returned the nod stiffly. "So, uh...I'll be over at my desk, just reading. Maybe there's another way to make the bracelet come off, if we're lucky." She began walking to her desk, and Natsu rose off the couch and followed her. She looked up at him, startled, and pointed towards the bathroom door. "Natsu, you go in there. Uh...relieve yourself until you feel better, okay?"

Obediently, Natsu shuffled off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and stumbling over to the bathtub. He lowered himself onto its edge, and the consuming fire flared up, demanding that he do something about the erection that had been raging since he saw Lucy. He fumbled with his pants, managing to kick off his shoes and all the clothing covering his bottom half. He even had the foresight to hang his scarf up on the towel bar before he wrapped his hand around his cock.

It didn't take long for his release to come. The scent of his best friend wrapped around him, and all he had to do was remember the way her lips had pursed as she was talking to send his body shuddering into orgasm.

Masturbating didn't bring the relief it normally did, however. Instead, the instant that his cum stopped streaming out, Natsu felt the fire burning more urgently, demanding greater release. He started moving his hand again, and reached climax easily several times by thinking about Lucy's full lips, the swell of her breasts, the peek of pink underwear beneath her skirt. But no matter how many times he came, the need just grew greater and greater, until he was nearly sobbing with the intensity of the urge. His entire body felt like it was being torn apart with red-hot pokers, and he could barely keep his consciousness as he desperately tried to relieve himself over and over.

Just as he was beginning to feel like he would crumble to ashes in the face of his unrepentant desire, he heard a knock on the door. He flopped his head limply towards it, waiting wordlessly. After a moment of silence, he heard Lucy call, "Natsu? Are you all right?"

He snorted to himself quietly. All right? Was that what he was supposed to be?

He realized he must have not answered out loud when another moment later Lucy said, "Natsu, I'm coming in." The door was pushed open almost hesitantly, and his partner stepped into the bathroom.

She carefully averted her eyes as she entered, and stood awkwardly by the door as she spoke to him. "I'm sorry that I'm bothering you, but you've been in here a long time, and I just...heard some strange noises and wanted to make sure you were okay." Her eyes wandered over to him, and instantly widened. "Natsu, what the hell happened to you?" She reached for a hand towel that was hanging up, and rinsed it under the sink. She turned to look at him again, and blushed before grabbing another towel and walking over to him. Gingerly, she placed the dry towel over his still-insistent erection.

His eyes followed her motions, and he was startled to see the amount of cum that had accumulated on his lap and abdomen. It was even on the floor. He rallied himself to apologize. "Shit, Lucy, I'm sorry. I made a huge mess." He held out his hand expectantly for the wet towel.

But she pushed it aside. "It's fine. Let me help you." Bending her head over his lap, she began gently wiping the fluid off of his body. As she worked her way up his legs, he felt himself somehow growing harder. But the real problem came when she made it to his abdomen. He gritted his teeth against the sight of her cleaning him, until she accidentally brushed against him as she scrubbed his vest.

He had to fight against the urge to come. Gritting his teeth, he bent over with a guttural groan, clamping down hard on his will. When he focused his eyes again, Lucy's face was directly in front of his, staring at him with wide eyes. His breath caught as he realized what he had done, and he started babbling, "Luce, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react to you, or make things awkward, I just was kinda surprised when you brushed against me there. It's okay now, you can go and I can take care of myself."

Lucy's head shook back and forth slowly. "No, Natsu. No, you can't take care of yourself. You didn't even think to take off your shirt before you started, and I highly doubt you even realized what a mess you had made of yourself. And besides that, you're still...like this." Her hand reached out tentatively, and one finger touched the tip of his erect penis through the hand towel. Natsu hissed through his teeth at the contact, and Lucy's lips made a thin line. "You see, that's what I mean. You clearly aren't doing fine. So, I think...I think I should help you." She looked up at him defiantly, as if daring him to argue.

But Natsu felt like his mind had simply stopped working. "Huh? What do you mean, help me? You already helped me."

Impatiently, she said, "No, that's not what I mean. I mean that you're clearly not getting anywhere by yourself, so I can help you...get the curse out of your system."

Natsu stared at her as her words slowly processed through his heat-muddled brain. His eyes widened as the nuance finally struck him. "Whoa, Luce, there's no need for you to do that. I can handle it alone. I know I haven't really made much progress, but I'm sure that if you give me enough time, I'll be fine eventually."

"That's not good enough. The book says that unless you get properly satisfied, you'll just keep feeling this way." Although her face was flushing admirably, Lucy still stood her ground as she stared him directly in the eyes.

Natsu felt his will waver. "But for me to expect you to help–"

"You're not expecting anything. I'm the one who's offering, so there's no need for you to feel bad." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Please, Natsu. It's really hard for me to watch you suffer."

He looked at her chocolate brown eyes, wavering beautifully, but firm in their resolve. He sighed, realizing that she was determined to do this. And, besides, his dick was already screaming at him for being an idiot and refusing this beautiful girl in the first place. He hung his head down and silently nodded his assent.

Lucy's hands came into his field of vision, trembling slightly as they gripped onto either side of his vest and started pulling it off of him. Awkwardly, he leaned forward and helped with this endeavor to the best of his ability until his last article of clothing was falling to the floor. Next, the hands reached for the small towel and plucked it gently away.

Now he was truly naked, his dick standing tall and erect under Lucy's gaze. It wavered a little at the thought, and he heard Lucy make a small noise in the back of her throat. Her hand reached steadily forward though, and grasped firmly around him.

The instant he felt her touch, he came. Thick ropes of white spurted out, covering himself and Lucy's hands. When he had finished, he lifted his head to look at his friend and gauge her reaction. She was staring at the cum on her hands and muttered, "That was a lot more than I expected. But this probably isn't enough, or you'd already be fine." He saw her gulp visibly, and she started working her hand up and down his shaft.

He hissed through his teeth as she began moving, already starting to build up from the pleasure of her touch. It was completely overwhelming for him to have the girl he was in love with jerking him off, and that fact alone was quickly driving him to completion again. He almost didn't feel her touch, since the mental stimulation was so exciting. After less than a minute, he was once again pouring himself over her hand.

When it ended, Lucy looked up at him again, a strange light in her eyes. "Did that feel good?" she asked in a voice full of heat.

He answered honestly. "I don't really know. I just came from you touching me."

Her eyes flickered, but she leaned forward and said huskily, "Then if you don't know, should I do it again?"

Natsu stared at her and nodded vehemently. As her hand began moving again, he tried his best to focus on the sensation so he could decide how it felt. He shut his eyes to separate the experience from Lucy, but it was still hard. He couldn't get her image out of his head, and kept thinking about her slender fingers as he felt them gripping and massaging him.

After a little while, Lucy's voice whispered directly into his ear, "So how does it feel?"

He hadn't been expecting this, and the extra stimulation sent him swiftly into another orgasm. His eyes shot open as he came, and he found himself looking directly into Lucy's face. She seemed to watch him carefully until he was done, and sat gasping a little bit as he tried to gather himself.

"Can you answer me now? Did it feel good?"

Natsu nodded emphatically. "Yeah, it was great."

The corners of her pink lips perked up. "Good. Then do you want me to do it again?"

"Aah…" Natsu tried to answer, but was cut off when Lucy started moving her hand again. This time, though, she added her other hand on the top of his head, rubbing and gripping lightly with her palm as her other hand worked slowly up and down in a torturous pace. She seemed determined to make him last longer this time, as she kept alternating between firm strokes until he was about to burst, and then switching to a tantalizingly slow, gentle pace. She stopped him from coming three times like this until he growled, "Are you doing that on purpose?"

She smiled radiantly. "Oh, I wasn't sure if it was working. It felt like you pulsed a bit before you...finished, so I thought that maybe I could stop it and keep you going longer. I want to see if we can break the curse like this, if you hold out longer."

He had almost forgotten that was the reason his beautiful partner was touching him in the first place. He felt a tinge of disappointment at the idea that the curse was going to be broken after this last round, but all thoughts quickly fled from his mind as Lucy sped up her motions again and leaned in next to his ear to whisper, "That's probably enough. Let's try releasing you again and see what happens."

As if obeying the push of a button, he bent over as he came hard. He grunted as his cum streamed out, covering himself and Lucy's hands in a fresh coat. Her technique seemed to have worked, as he came more than he had the other times, and when it was finally done, he leaned back against the wall, panting a little as he looked dazedly at his partner.

She looked at him and then down at her hands. A small flush rose on her face as she stood up and walked over to the sink, carefully avoiding looking at him as she washed and dried her hands. When she was done, she returned and stood in front of him, regarding him doubtfully.

"Natsu, was that enough? I mean...it looks like you're still hard…"

He quickly rushed to reassure her, "Oh, it's fine, Luce. It still feels weird, but I think I can handle the rest on my own."

She glared down at him. "No. I already said I was going to help you, and I'm not going to abandon you halfway through." A determined look passed over her face, and she gripped the hem of her shirt. Natsu watched in fascination as she drew it over her head, paying special attention to the way her breasts bounced back down as they were released from the confines of the fabric. When he saw that her bra was the same light pink as her panties, his cock pulsed fiercely. Lucy gave him a smug look. "See, I knew you weren't all right. You definitely still need my help."

He swallowed all the excess spit that seemed to have come from nowhere and managed to answer, "Well, yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with you taking your shirt off."

The flush spread a little further, but Lucy kept her eyes trained on him steadily. "It's just something I heard some of the girls at the guild talking about." She reached behind her back with one hand, and a second later her bra was falling forward limply. She took a shaky breath and shifted her shoulders forward, allowing the bra to fall off completely.

Natsu stared in awe as her breasts were uncovered. He had seen them before, but he had always been in a much better frame of mind, and had been able to act as if he wasn't really interested. Now, though, his body was being much too honest. As he stared at the alluring color of her nipples, he felt himself coming again, and clenched his teeth until it was over.

As it ended, he looked up and was surprised to see Lucy stooping down to kneel on the floor in front of him. He watched in confusion as she took her breasts in her hands and leaned forward until one of her nipples brushed against his cock.

He groaned out loud as he came once again, unable to resist the allure of Lucy's body. This orgasm made him feel almost light-headed, coming so quickly on the heels of another one. When he had focused his vision again, he noticed that some of his cum had gotten on Lucy's chest. His eyes widened, and he said, "Aw, geez, Luce, I'm sorry, I got it all over you!"

She laughed. "It's a little late to be saying that after you came on my hand so many times."

He argued, "That's different. Your boobs are a lot more...I don't know. Personal?"

She shifted forward as she replied in a low voice, "It's all right, for what I have in mind you'll be coming on them again anyway."

Natsu opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but as he did Lucy lifted her breasts and placed them on either side of his dick.

He bit his lip hard to keep himself from instantly climaxing. Once he had powered through the mental excitement of what she was doing, he noticed that the skin of her breasts was impossibly soft. He had touched Lucy plenty over the years, and she had always felt soft and supple, but this was on a different level. It felt somehow silky and light, like her flesh might melt into him. Before he had too much time to think about this, however, she was moving.

With an adorable look of concentration on her face, Lucy shifted her body and used her hands to lift her breasts, then released them so they fell back down along his shaft. Natsu groaned out loud, and tried hard to focus on not instantly coming. His blonde friend hardly seemed to notice as she kept shifting her body, rubbing herself up and down on his cock until she found a combination that seemed to work and started moving faster.

Natsu was fairly certain he was well past his limit now. He had held on as long as he could out of the desire to continue feeling Lucy's breasts pressed on him, but when she sped up her pace, he couldn't bear it any longer. His cock pulsed, and cum spurted out, coating Lucy's neck and the tops of her breasts.

When it had ended, she drew back from him to sit on her heels. Before Natsu realized what he was doing, he was standing swiftly and grabbing her breasts in his palms. Lucy looked as surprised as he did and stammered, "Natsu, w-what are you…" But his body continued moving, and he used his grip on her chest to press her breasts together before shoving himself between them.

In the few seconds since she had stopped touching him, he had missed the soft, warm touch of her skin. He let out a sigh as he plunged himself between her breasts, and as relief settled over him the need rose up again. He began to move his hips, drawing himself slowly in and out of the gap between her tits. Each time he buried himself fully, he felt her nipples pressing against him, further driving his need.

But what really did him in was when he looked at her face. She was staring up at him, eyes glazed over, panting a little as he pushed himself between her breasts. He felt himself begin to pulse, and squeezed her chest tighter, drawing a little cry from her to match his own as he came. This time he didn't see his cum until he withdrew and her breasts fell apart a little, revealing the viscous white liquid dripping down her chest.

The sight brought him back to his senses a little bit, and he took a step backwards, gasping out, "Luce, I'm so sorry."

She scooted forward on her knees a little, looking up at him with the same glazed eyes. "Don't be sorry. I started this. And I told you I wanted you to come on my breasts." The expression on her face made him twitch yet again. "But it doesn't seem to have done the trick yet," she said, reaching out and touching the head of his penis. It spasmed violently, and she quirked up one corner of her mouth. "In that case, I guess we'll have to get a little more serious." She shifted forward, and before Natsu could ask what else she had in store for him, she was taking him in her mouth.

This was a new sensation entirely. Natsu had never had sex before, but he imagined that this must be what it felt like. Lucy's mouth was hot and deliciously slippery, and felt like slick velvet covering his cock. She slid her lips over his head, lowering her mouth down more and more until he felt the tip of his head hit her throat. He groaned and felt himself ready to come at the same time that Lucy gagged and drew herself off of him quickly.

As a result, by the time he began to come, Lucy was leaning back, coughing a little, and Natsu found himself ejaculating onto her chest.

When it was done, he stared at her in horror. "Luce, I'm so sorry, are you all right?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, it was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to go down so far right away. I guess I'll have to try again." Before he could protest, she had leaned forward and was wrapping her lips around him for a second time.

Natsu was determined to enjoy this sensation for longer this time. He was starting to feel a little embarrassed by how easily Lucy was making him come. Sure, he had wanted her pretty much forever, and had jerked himself off to her more times than he could count, but he had figured that would have built up his resistance to her charms. But the reality of standing in her bathroom, watching as her head bobbed uncertainly along the length of his shaft, overwhelmed him much sooner than he would have liked. He managed to catch himself just before he spilled over, stilling Lucy's movements with a hand on her chin as he pulled his dick out and came on her breasts again.

She looked up at him. "Why did you do that?"

He answered with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to...finish in my mouth?"

He gaped down at her and stammered, "Uh, well, I mean...I didn't want to just...isn't that a bit…"

"Natsu." Her firm tone interrupted him. "I told you that I would help you, and I meant it. I came in here with the resolve to do whatever was necessary to get you through this. So please, just let me help you." Not taking her eyes off of his, she leaned forward again and took him in.

This time, however, as she drew him in, she contracted her mouth firmly around him. He watched intently as her cheeks hollowed with the force of the pressure she was exerting on his cock. Her eyes burned with a fire that echoed the consuming flame in his body as she pulsed back and forth on him. The fervent eye contact quickly got him excited again, but his release came when she stopped the motion of her head and slid her tongue along his shaft. His hands shot out and grabbed her hair as he emptied himself inside her mouth. She kept her eyes locked on his while he was spasming, amplifying the intensity. Finally, he pulled his spent cock out of her mouth as Lucy, still staring straight at him, deliberately swallowed.

Until he saw her throat constrict, Natsu had thought that this intense orgasm would be the last. But when she opened her mouth to pant a little and he saw traces of his cum, he felt himself stiffen again instantly. He groaned and forced himself to turn away from her, resting his head against the wall of the bathroom in an effort to calm himself down.

"Natsu?"

He didn't dare to meet her eyes, and instead grunted noncommittally.

"Is...is what I'm doing not good enough? I thought I could help you, but…"

He whipped around to look at her. "No, Lucy, that's not it at all. It's not your fault that I was a dumbass and put this thing on in the first place, and you've done more than anyone could expect of a friend."

She stood up and said firmly, "But this isn't enough."

He looked back at her silently. His cock twitched in agreement, though. It seemed to want more.

Taking a shaky breath, Lucy said, "I think we should have sex."

"Wh-what?" He wasn't entirely sure he had heard her correctly.

She visibly steadied herself before replying, "Yeah. I mean, it seems pretty obvious that the curse isn't going to be satisfied with anything else."

Although he could feel himself wavering, Natsu tried desperately to hold on to his remaining reason. "Lucy, this is going too far. There's no way I can ask you to–"

"You aren't asking. I already told you, I'm offering." Her voice dropped to a near-whisper. "Please, Natsu. I hate seeing you suffer."

The huskiness as she spoke snapped the last of his resistance. With a growl, he scooped her up abruptly in his arms. She squealed and clung to his neck as he strode out of the bathroom, resolutely making his way to Lucy's bed. He set her down carefully on the covers and clambered on top of her, trapping her in a cage of his arms and legs. He stared down at her beautiful face, lowering his head to kiss her.

At the last moment he caught himself. It would probably be weird for Lucy if he kissed her. She was already offering her body to him. He didn't need to press his feelings on her any further. Instead, he diverted his lips to the skin next to her jaw. She shuddered delightfully underneath him, so he moved his mouth to her ear, then down her neck, enjoying all the little noises she made. Lifting his head, he propped himself upright so he was sitting back on his legs. He wanted desperately to touch her breasts again, but he didn't want to cross too far over the line and make her uncomfortable. On the other hand, he did want her to feel good. After a moment's struggle with himself, he decided that he should avoid her chest for the time being and focus on making her feel good in other places. He moved his hands to the fastening on her skirt, and gave her a searching look. She nodded, barely perceptibly.

With suddenly trembling hands, Natsu struggled to undo her skirt, finally succeeding in getting it open to reveal the frilly pink underwear he had glanced earlier. He gritted his teeth against the stimulation, steeled himself, and grabbing her skirt and underwear, pulled them off.

Lucy squealed a little as she was exposed to him, and her knees flinched together for a moment before slowly opening up again. He stared hungrily at her exposed lower half. Her thighs were full and rounded, practically begging to be grabbed. The apex where they came together was covered in a small patch of tightly curled blonde hairs, and peeking out from beneath them was her vagina.

Natsu stared at it. There were two plump folds of skin that rested together, creating a thin line between them. He reached out a finger, tracing it lightly up the crease. Lucy whimpered, and her knees buckled a little. Placing his free hand on one knee, Natsu whispered, "It's all right, Luce. I'll make you feel good." He felt her body tremble at his words, but she nodded in response. Boosted by her unspoken confidence in him, he pressed his finger more insistently at her crease, and felt the flesh give way as the digit slid inside.

Her pussy was slick and wet, similar to her mouth, but somehow softer. As he felt her walls press on his finger, he let out a little moan. She moaned with him, and the noise fueled his fire even more. He pushed his finger in more until it was fully within her. He managed to tear his eyes off of her vagina to look at her face. "Does it hurt?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't. You can do what you want."

An electric spark went down his spine, and he tried desperately to keep his control. Deliberately, he withdrew his finger and then pushed it softly back inside. He watched her carefully for her reactions as he began to glide his finger back and forth. He reveled in the reality of being able to feel her from the inside, trying his best to memorize each dip of her pussy as his finger passed over it. If Lucy's moans were any judgement, she was also enjoying herself, and pretty soon, his finger was coated in her slick arousal.

Not stopping his motions, he asked her, "Can I put another finger in?"

She nodded, biting down on her lip in a completely enticing way.

He paused his ministrations to add another finger, then slowly pressed them both inside of her opening. Her hips jerked a little, but she started making little mewling noises as he resumed his rhythm. Pretty soon her hips were twitching with his motions, and she looked at him with feverish eyes and panted, "Nah...Natsu, I...I need more…"

His breath caught in his chest. When he could speak again, he murmured, "Sure." Pulling his fingers out, he added a third one and pushed them all inside. She twitched visibly, and this time her mouth opened in a prolonged moan as he inserted them all the way.

He closely monitored her reactions as he began pulsing inside her again, but after only a few strokes she cried out, "Faster, Natsu!"

The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk. "You got it," he said, and quickened his pace. The hand that was resting on her knee slid down her thigh to grip onto her hip as he sped up even more. She yelped, and he leaned over her a little to ask, "Is this better?"

Her hand reached up to fist into the pillow next to her head, and she whispered, "Faster."

He swore under his breath and increased his speed until he was slamming his fingers in and out of her now drenched pussy. His gaze raked over her as he pleasured her with his hand, taking in her heaving stomach, her quivering legs, and her breasts that bounced enticingly with each push. He couldn't help but wonder what they would look like when he put his dick inside her.

At that same moment, Lucy's inner walls suddenly constricted, and her hand shot out, grasping tightly onto his wrist and holding him in place as she spasmed. Her voice sang out through the room in a high wail. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized she was having an orgasm, and the stimulus he had been building up from touching her burst into an orgasm of his own. He tried his best to direct the stream of his semen, but it arced all over Lucy's bed, landing on her vagina and thighs.

When they had both finished, Lucy lay panting as she looked at him with glassy eyes, while Natsu stared at the mess he had made in horror. "Shit, Luce, I'm sorry. I came on you...there."

She laughed weakly. "Well, we're gonna have sex, where did you think you were going to come?"

"I...I thought I would pull out when I had to come...you don't want to get pregnant, do you?"

Something flashed behind Lucy's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "I have...some medicine for pregnancy. You know, just in case."

Dark emotions flared up inside of Natsu. She had something like that lying around already? Just in case? Didn't that mean that she was already sleeping with other guys, or at least planning to? The anger from these thoughts fanned at the fire that was already burning inside of him. With a snarl, he placed his other hand on Lucy's hip and pulled her to him by her waist. She squealed a little as she was dragged the few inches across the bed before stopping at Natsu's hips. Without hesitation, he put the head of his cock against her slit. She whined, and Natsu couldn't help but smirk at the sound. At the very least, he would make sure she was only thinking about him right now. He pushed himself forward so his shaft rubbed along the lips of her vagina, sliding easily in the arousal that was pooling out of her, combining with his sperm that had landed on her. "So then you won't mind if I put my dick inside of you and let my load out, is that what you're saying?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Natsu started sliding his dick up and down along her as he spoke. "You said you didn't mind when I came on your chest, or in your mouth, or even when I came on you outside your pussy. But are you sure you're ready for me to come inside of you?" Although his words were driven by the sudden grasp of possession, he also paid attention to her response to make sure this was what she really wanted. If she said no now, he would do his best to back off, although he was sure that the damn bracelet would make it desperately hard.

Thankfully, she nodded her assent, looking at him with shining eyes. That simple nod pushed him into an orgasm. He clenched his hands down on her hips as his cum spattered across her abdomen. When he was finished, his eyes traveled hazily over her body, taking in the cum all over her torso. His dick pulsed. Even if she was sleeping with someone else, right now, she was all his.

And he was going to cement that fact into her body.

Resolutely, Natsu took his dick in one hand and lined up the head with her entrance. He noticed Lucy's eyes waver, and with them his heat wavered too. He leaned down towards her and murmured, "Are you sure this is okay?"

She took advantage of him being closer to wrap her arms around his neck. She looked at him straight on with steady eyes. "Yes. I want you."

Any misgivings he had dispelled instantly. He pressed his head inside of her, slowly, until he was fully seated within. He felt the urge to come rushing up, until Lucy winced. He asked frantically, "Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. It only hurts a little. It mostly feels really full because you're...a lot bigger than I was expecting."

Hearing her praise his size brought the need to orgasm rushing back. He pushed himself in harder, burying his face in her shoulder as his cock twitched in release. Lucy made a strange cry as he started to empty himself inside of her.

When it was over, he raised his head up and met her watery eyes. She said with wonderment in her voice, "I could feel you coming inside of me."

He groaned out loud at her words, and began to move, sliding himself gently back and forth within her. She had already been deliciously wet from her arousal, but now with the addition of his semen, she was soaked. Still, her vagina pulsed on him with a wonderful tightness as he rocked back and forth inside of her.

As he started moving, he asked, "What did it feel like when I came?"

Her arms tightened around his neck as she breathed, "It felt...hot...I could feel all your cum going into me, and the heat pooled inside me. And...and…" Her face flushed an enchanting shade of crimson. "I could feel your dick...pulsing."

He stared down at her, and she cried out. "Aah! Just like that! Natsu, don't get any bigger...ohh!"

He growled, "I can't help it. When you say sexy stuff like that…" He punctuated his words with a particularly harsh thrust, and her back arched as she cried out. Her chest pressed into him with the motion. He ground out, "Are you ready for more cum?"

"Are you going to come again alread...aah...AAAH!" He seated himself inside of her fully as his cum poured inside of her, holding his hips flush against her until he was done. She panted up at him, running her hand idly along the hair on the back of his head. "Are you satisfied now, Natsu?"

He grinned wolfishly at her question. "Not even close, Luce. You'd better be prepared for a lot more." Her eyes widened, but he didn't give her time for a full reaction. He lifted his torso off of hers, careful not to break the connection of their bodies. Settling back on his heels, he hooked his arms underneath her thighs, lifting them slightly to give himself a better angle before resuming his thrusting.

Deprived of her hold on his neck, Lucy's hands fluttered around desperately, eventually finding purchase in fistfulls of the covers. Natsu watched her movements greedily. He had wanted to test his earlier idea about what her tits would look like when he fucked her, and he was delighted to see that they indeed bounced more than when he had fingered her. For a while, he kept at a slower pace, simply enjoying making her chest move with the thrusts of his hips, but then his dark curiosity again got the better of him. What would she look like if he fucked her faster? Or pushed harder? He began varying his strokes, trying out a variety of speeds and depths, and was fascinated when her breasts responded to him.

Eventually, Lucy rasped, "Nat...su...what are you…"

He grinned down at her. "I'm seeing what your boobs look like when I fuck you different ways. It's fun making them shake from you bouncing on my cock."

Instantly, her hands flew up to cover her chest. "Don't do that! I know my chest is a bit...weird...but you don't have to tease me like that…"

Irritated, he let go of his hold on her thighs, bending over her to snatch her hands away as he growled, "Don't cover them up. They're beautiful. Damn, I thought you'd have figured out that I like them from how much I stare at them."

Hardly noticing the surprise in her eyes, Natsu decided that he needed to show her exactly how much he liked her chest. Pinning her hands on either side of her head, he leaned his head down and bit one of her nipples gently.

He immediately came inside of her, but this time he simply grunted, not willing to give up his hold on her anywhere. When the stream had ended, he started thrusting again, simultaneously resuming his motions on her breast. Locking his lips around the nipple, he suckled it gently, enjoying the little yelp his partner let out. Resting his teeth gently on her skin, he laved his tongue over the pert tip of her nipple, then sucking it harshly into his mouth. Lucy's back arched up, shoving more of her silky flesh into him. He lifted his head and shifted to her other breast, foregoing his tongue entirely in favor of locking his teeth around the hardened nipple instead.

Lucy's voice burst out over his head, "Ahhh, Natsu...that feels so...aaaah!" Her inner walls clamped around him, and his cock promptly responded, spurting out inside her. It had been one thing when she had orgasmed on his fingers, but feeling the waves of contractions on his dick was incredible. He let out a ferocious growl as the combination of their orgasms racked through his body.

When they had both stilled, he lifted his head, panting heavily, to look at his partner. Her brown eyes were clouded with the aftermath of her high, and her chest heaved up and down, pressing into him as she tried to catch her breath.

He groaned out loud. He couldn't tell anymore if his persistent arousal was due to the bracelet or the fact that Lucy was just too damn sexy. It probably wasn't helped by the fact that he had wanted to do this to her for about as long as he had known her. But he could see on her face that she was starting to get tired, and decided that he should try his best to finish things quickly.

Withdrawing his dick from inside of her, Natsu watched in fascination as a stream of his cum trickled sluggishly out of her entrance. If he hadn't been ready for another round before, that sight would have done it. Trying his best to be gentle, he flipped Lucy over onto her stomach, enjoying the splay of her golden hair across her back. He brushed the hair off to one side and started kissing down her back, starting from the base of her neck, barely resisting the urge to sink his teeth into every inch of her exposed skin. His cock began to beg for stimulation, so as he moved his mouth over her, he allowed his manhood to rest on her ass.

This was another part of Lucy that Natsu loved to look at. He had often wondered what it would feel like, and decided that this was a good time to find out. Grabbing the full cheeks of her ass, he gently parted the mounds of flesh, allowing his dick to settle between them. He released his hold and rested his hands on either side of her body, then began rocking back and forth.

It was similar to when Lucy had pleasured him with her breasts earlier, but while her boobs were tender and smooth, her ass was delightfully firm around him. His dick slid easily along the curve of her ass, helped by the coating of his seed and Lucy's juices.

As he began to move, Lucy made an uncertain noise in her throat, but Natsu leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Shh, it's all right, Luce. I'm just going to try to finish up. I know you're getting tired."

"But...aren't you still...aroused?"

Not stopping his motions, Natsu replied, "Yeah, but I can just do this until I'm done."

The edge of her ear turned red and she mumbled, "But...I liked having you inside of me."

Natsu's eyes flew open, and his dick reacted instantly. He felt his cum spread over her lower back, spreading between their bodies. Pushing himself upright, he hardly noticed that he had coated himself with sperm too. Grabbing Lucy's hips, he pulled her onto her hands and knees, letting go for a moment to line up his head with her slit. He couldn't help noticing as he did that she was still leaking cum. Clenching his teeth, he pushed firmly inside of her.

They cried out simultaneously as he sheathed himself fully. Natsu took a moment to calm himself down so he wouldn't instantly explode, and noticed that he was digging his fingers deep into Lucy's hips. Quickly, he loosened his grip. "Ah, sorry, I was probably hurting you."

She turned her head to look back at him. "I said it's fine, didn't I? I'll tell you if I don't like something."

His fingers clenched back into her almost subconsciously as he nodded. "Then you'd better hold on. I'm going to be rough." Drawing himself out to the tip of his head, he slammed back into her with ferocious power.

She cried out, and he let the sound fuel him. Despite her words, he knew that all of their lovemaking was going to be a toll on her body, and he wanted to end it with one last orgasm. He fucked her hard, almost savagely, in a desperate attempt to satisfy the damn bracelet's power. He reached his hand around to grasp onto Lucy's breast, managing to catch hold of it as it swayed from the force of his pounding thrusts. She yelped, and he leaned down next to her ear. "Do you like it when I grab onto you like that as I'm fucking you? Does it feel good when I touch your tit?"

"Y-yees...Natsu, I'm gonna…"

Her staccato words provided the last push he needed. He managed to grunt, "Yeah, come for me," before he was spilling over inside of her. He felt her start to constrict around him, but faintly. His whole orgasm seemed to fade away from his body as his vision filled with white. He was vaguely aware of his body pitching forward, and he did his best to shift to one side so he wouldn't fall on top of Lucy.

The next thing he noticed was that his shoulder was being shaken. He tried to focus on the feeling, and noticed a frantic voice calling his name. He cracked his eyes open blearily.

Lucy's face filled his view. A worry line was etched between her eyes, and he frowned. He didn't want her to worry. He said groggily, "Luce, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What do you mean, what's wrong? You suddenly fell over, and then passed out!" Her voice was pitched a step higher than usual.

Natsu shifted his body backwards, struggling to sit up. Delicate hands helped him until he was seated upright on the bed, blinking around at his surroundings. He looked down at the bed and noticed a gold glint. Cracking a smile, he reached towards it, saying, "Hey, look, the bracelet came off."

His hand was slapped away before it could make contact with the cuff. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't touch that again! We just got it off!"

He dragged his eyes upwards to meet the irate glare of his partner. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't think about that."

She huffed angrily. "Obviously you don't think at all. That's what got you in this situation."

He sighed. "You mean us. I dragged you into this, too." Now that his head was clear from the raging fire of the curse, he was starting to realize what he had done. The only problem was that he wasn't entirely sure how to make it better. He tried his best not to look Lucy in the eye as he spoke. "Thank you for everything you did. I know it was a lot to ask of you."

"It wasn't a big deal," she mumbled sullenly. "At any rate, it was better than sending you back to Lisanna to have her take care of you."

He guffawed. "I wouldn't have gone if you'd tried to make me. As soon as I put that bracelet on, you were all I could think about."

For a moment, Lucy was dead silent. Then she tentatively asked, "Natsu...you...you were thinking about me? But that doesn't make sense...I thought the bracelet was just supposed to make you...you know, aroused."

He snorted. "Yeah, it did. But I didn't really think about that. I just knew that I had to see you."

"Natsu...earlier, you said that you look at me a lot...did you mean...normally?"

Suddenly, he realized what she was asking. Horrified, he turned his head to meet her searching gaze. He frantically tried to backtrack. "Oh, uh, I mean, I guess I do sometimes, but isn't that kinda normal for a guy? I mean, you've got a great body Luce, and you're really attractive, so wouldn't any guy look at you?" He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered that she probably had someone else she was sleeping with, and added, "I'm sure the guys you've been with would agree."

She stared at him blankly. "The what?"

"You don't have to pretend you don't know. I know that you probably didn't tell me because we're friends and it would be weird to talk about, but if you have medicine already for pregnancy, then it's pretty obvious that you'd have a reason for it." The words felt like ash in his mouth, but he forced them out anyway.

She jumped up off the bed, anger flashing in her brown eyes. Natsu stared at her in astonishment, completely forgetting that they were both naked, as she snapped, "Natsu Dragneel, that is completely out of line! Besides, I'd think you would be the first one to know if I was seeing anyone, since you're always barging into my house uninvited!"

Now he was thoroughly confused. "Then why the hell do you have that medicine?"

Her rage seemed to dissipate in a moment, and her face flushed red instead. She averted her eyes away from him as she muttered, "Well, you know, just in case."

His heart sank. So there was someone she was interested in, but hadn't slept with yet. He felt a nastly little tingle of satisfaction at knowing that he had gotten to have her first. Now that his mind was clear from the curse, he started to turn this information over in his head. "That's right, you were reading that love charm book when we got here," he mused out loud.

She gasped. "That...that was because I was doing research…"

Standing up, Natsu placed his body deliberately in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "Right, research because of the guy you like, right? Who is it, Lucy?"

"I-I don't see why I should have to tell you!"

He laughed harshly. "Gee, maybe because we just slept together? I'm sure that your crush would be interested in that." As the words came out of his mouth, he realized that they were nasty, but couldn't stop them. A different fire was growing inside of him now. It just felt too cruel, that he had finally connected with Lucy, and now was finding out that she had someone else she wanted.

She stamped her foot at him, the anger back in her eyes. "Dammit, Natsu, why do you have to be so stubborn sometimes? I'm sure he would be interested to know, but he already does, because it's you!"

All the fight drained out of him in an instant as he gaped at her. "Wh-what?"

Lucy seemed to have lost it completely, gesticulating wildly as she ranted at him. "You're right, Natsu, I was looking at a book about love charms when you got here. I've been thinking a lot lately about when we first met, and about how you broke the charm magic on me. I didn't know it was being used, so it shouldn't have been possible unless we were soulmates!" He opened his mouth to respond, but she barrelled on, "And then you showed up here and needed help, and I...I took advantage of you, even though I knew you only wanted me because of the cursed bracelet...Natsu, I'm so sorry." Seeming spent, she drooped her head down, and her shoulders started to shake.

He tilted her chin up so he could look at her face, and was horrified to see tears spilling from her eyes. "Lucy, why are you crying?"

He tried his best to wipe the tears from her face, but they kept falling as she wailed, "Because I love you...I love you so much, and now I've messed everything up."

His brain tried to process this amazing sentence, but then he noticed her lips trembling and all thoughts immediately stopped. He dipped his head forward to press his mouth gently to hers. When he felt her lips still, he withdrew, and noticed gratefully that her tears had stopped too. Barely daring to hope, he whispered, "Do you really love me?"

She nodded, and her eyes threatened to spill over with tears again.

He grinned widely and swept her into his arms, lifting her and twirling her around. She yelped and clung to him, squealing, "Natsu! What are you doing? Put me down!"

He stopped spinning, but shook his head stubbornly. "Nope, I don't want to. You said you loved me."

Trying to push herself away from him, she replied, "Yes, I did, but why are you acting like this?"

Firmly pressing their bodies closer together, he said, "Because I love you too."

She gasped. "Really?"

He laughed in pure joy. "Yep. Why else do you think I wanted to see you when I put that damn bracelet on? All it did was make me lose control over what I've wanted to do forever."

"You...you have? But...why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"How was I supposed to do that? Lucy, you're amazing, and you deserve the best in a boyfriend. I knew that I couldn't be what you wanted." His arms gave her a small squeeze, his body defying the logic he had used for years.

Tentatively, she rested a hand on his cheek. "But, Natsu, didn't you ever think that maybe...maybe all I wanted was you?"

He stared at her intensely for a second before crushing his mouth over hers in a kiss. Parting reluctantly, he rested their foreheads together and murmured, "Are you sure?"

She laughed shakily. "Natsu, I just let you drench me in your cum. I'm pretty certain that I know what I want."

Her words made him realize the state they were in. Drawing his head back a little, he tried his best to survey her naked body without setting her down. Her chest was coated with his dried semen, and he noticed some of it on her face too. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess you're right. I did make a mess of you, didn't I?" Leaning back towards her, he said in a low voice, "I'll take you to clean up right away." Catching her lips in another kiss, he began walking them towards the bathroom.

Lucy broke away from him after he had gone a few steps and said incredulously, "Natsu, you can't be horny again, can you?"

He grinned lopsidedly at her. "And why not? The girl I'm in love with just told me she loves me. Besides, all those other times hardly counted, since it was that damn bracelet's fault. So can we start over?" His face grew serious, and he bored his gaze into hers intently. "I love you, Lucy."

Her face split into a smile, and she giggled. "I love you too, Natsu." She pressed her perfect lips against his, and he savored the sensation. He was determined to explore this new part of her body, as well as every other area of this woman that he loved.


End file.
